A Very Merry Christmas
by dragonqueenc
Summary: It's Christmas time! But what happens when Gibson tells Otto there's no such thing as Santa? Will Gibson get OTto to believe again?
1. A Very Merry Christmas

**

* * *

L.Wing: Dragonqueenc only owns her and her OC'S!**

* * *

Ah! Christmas Eve! One of the greatest times of the year! The peaceful magic of it all! But, this is not what our story's about, this is the story of how a robot monkey tried to bring the spirit of a fellow robot monkey up…! And a little romance. 

The hyper force and friends were having a secret Santa Christmas Eve party. Shattphire and Lili were curled up asleep in front of the fire; a little red Santa hat on Shattphire was tilted over her eye.

Otto and Lila were hanging up mistletoe, trying to get singles to kiss. And Dragon was helping Nova decorate the tree, eager to get away from the feuding Matt and D; but also waiting for a certain knock on the door.

But what Dragon got was a scratching. Dragon quickly got to the door and opened it to find Flame standing in the snow shivering. Dragon picked him up and plopped him in front of the fire. Flame saw Shattphire sleeping peaceful, and laid down nest to her; getting goose bumps when ever their fur brushed against each other.

Antauri, Gibson, Jewel, and Carman were talking about…something, when Blade100 walked buy and 'accidentally' spilt soda on them.

"Ah! Blade100! You goof!" Jewel cried out and punched him in the ribs.

"Ow." Blade100 remarked and rubbed his side.

"Ok people, let's open our gifts!" Antauri yelled, and everyone got up and walked to a couch or a chair, some even one the floor.

"Ok, who's first?" Liz asked, and almost everyone raised their hands.

"Let's go in a circle, starting with…Gibson." Dragon said.

Gibson picked up a blue gift bag, and peered inside. He reached in and pick up an empty blue covered leather book.

"This is good for writing my science notes." Gibson said, and picked up a pen inside, it was also blue, but it had his name engraved in it.

Jewel, who was next to Gibson, picked up a purple gift and tore it open, inside was a laser pen with a quote written on the side.

_"Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful"_

Jewel blushed and asked, "Who knew I loved Shakespeare?"

Everyone blinked, and after a few minutes Lila got up and picked up a sea foam green box. Inside was a music box, beautifully made from cherry wood. Inside, two green robot monkeys danced while in front of a circle mirror. Lila looked mesmerized by it, but Jewel closed it, getting worried for her sister.

Otto walked over and picked up a circular green box. He opened it and inside he found a green blanket. It had a drill and a screw on it. Otto beamed and wrapped himself in it.

Blade100 rolled his eyes and spotted a black and blue present; he reached for it and opened it. Inside he found some ninja stars. His eyes started to water and he hugged the present.

"I can't believe someone like him made us." Blade whispered to Liz, and she nodded.

Suddenly, remember that knock? The one Dragon was waiting for? Well, it came. Dragon jumped up from the couch and jogged over to the door, and opened it to find Angie. Angie looked around and saw Flame trying to hide behind a chair.

"Flame! I told you to wait for me!" Angie yelled, but went to sit down next to Nova.

Flame settled down next to Shattphire, and they waited.

Liz picked up s pink gift with a brown ribbon tied around it; she took the ribbon off and tore at the paper. Inside she found a silver heart and it said,

_Do you love me because I am beautiful__**  
**__or am I beautiful because I am loved? _

Liz smiled and put it around her neck. Blade kneeled next to the tree and picked up a silver gift bag. He lightly picked it up and opened it. He looked inside and saw a picture of him and everyone else. Blade fingered the frame and smiled, this is what he wanted.

Antauri levitated a black box and opens it to find a bonsai tree. Antauri smiled, he needed another one. He's other one was getting old and was about to pass away.

Carman smiled lightly as a pink gift bag was handed to her. She opened it to find a quote book. And one quote was engraved in the front.

_"__Human beings are made of body, mind and spirit.  
Of these, spirit is primary,  
for it connects us to the source of everything,  
the eternal field of consciousness.__" _

And that... 

_"__Each of us is here to discover our true Self...  
that essentially we are spiritual beings  
who have taken manifestation in physical form...  
that we're not human beings that have occasional spiritual experiences  
that we're spiritual beings that have occasional human experiences. __"..._

Carman grins warmly and sets it gently back in the bag and motions for Flame to get his gift.

Flame grabs a dark red gift with his mouth and moves it over to where he was laying down. He tore at the wrapping and inside he finds a red choker with royal blue stripes. He sees a flame shaped name tag and it says

_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same. Thank you Flame for being the footprints in my heart._

Flame got Angie to put the choker on and he looked at Shattphire who was picking up a Royal blue box. She used her head to get the box to open; she found a blue ribbon with red stripes. She took the royal blue one she had on off and got Dragon to put that one on her tail.

Nova and Sprx both picked up a gift, one yellow and one red. Nova tore at her wrapping while Sprx calmly opened his. Nova hugged her new punching bag and Sprx smiled at his new magnet wax.

Angie hurriedly picked up an orange gift, but Chiro and Jin-may picked theirs up to.

"Who goes first?" Jin-May asked.

They all looked at each other and quickly pried their gifts open. Jin-May got a pink hat, Chiro got a new set of video games, and Angie got a scarf with lions and tigers (A/N: And bears! Oh my!) On it.

Light Wing and Dark wing opened their gifts and they both found a half of a heart. Dark Wings had the sign for a man on it and Light Wing had the sign for woman on it. They beamed at each other and kissed.

Min-Min rolled her eyes and watched as Ren picked his and her present up. Ren handed her, her present and gently lifted something out of his. It was a black spiked belt. Min-Min tore her's open and inside she found a black pillow with a green flame on it. She smiled and Matt went for his present.

He picked up a black and orange bag and inside was a golden frame, and inside the frame were words,

_Love me now, love me never__**  
**__but if you love me, love me forever._

Matt smiled, but D pushed past him and picked up a red and black box. Inside was also a golden frame, but the words in this frame were different,

_All discarded lovers should be given a __**second chance**__, but with somebody else.__"_

D smiled and Dragon got up, last person. She picked up a royal blue gift with sky blue flames around it. She gently pulled the paper off and gasped at her gift. Inside was a framed picture of her, the hyper force, her old team, her OC's, and her parents, Blade100 and his OC's, and Angie and her OC's, but the writing was what she almost cried about,

_"You mean the world to me and I'll never stop loving you 'Cause what you have given me I can never repay And if we meet again somehow, I will love you then as now 'Cause you mean the world to me"_

Dragon smiled at it and sat down next to Matt and D. But the moment was ruined by a few harsh words.

"I wonder when Santa will be here." Otto asked.

"Santa isn't real Otto; he's just a ploy for little children." Gibson said.

Otto laughed, but then said. "Of course he's real! How do we get presents?"

Gibson's calmness was thinning and he did something he will forever regret.

"OTTO! SANTA ISN'T REAL! IT'S JUST US PUTTING THE PRESENTS OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT; NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THINK HEAD!" Gibson yelled, but then soon regretted it.

Otto started to brim up with tears, and ran up his tube to his room with Lila behind him calling his name.

Everyone glared at him and picked their presents up and went to their rooms, leaving Gibson behind.

"What have I done?" Gibson asked himself sinking down into his chair. He heard the lab door opening and saw Jewel walking in.

Gibson suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Jewel." Gibson called running toward her.

The next day everyone came down stairs and sat in front of the tree and tore open their presents.

Otto sat sulking in his chair, not caring about all his presents he jus received.

"Hey Otto! What's this under the tree?  
Gibson asked.

Otto sulked over and looked at it. He opened it up to find a golden monkey wrench and a note.

_Dear Otto, _

_Thank you so much for believing in me, I'm just giving you this special gift for all the good you've done toward other. _

_Thanks,_

_Santa Clause _

Otto gasped and showed everyone the note.

"I guess I was wrong Otto, I guess I've learned my lesson." Gibson said standing next to Jewel.

Behind them Gibson was holding a Santa hat, and Jewel an elf's hat.

Suddenly they heard clicking on the roof and everyone gasped.

"Couldn't be." Dark Wing said, while they all rushed to the window.

They all saw a dark shadow and it cried out into the sky, "Merry Christmas! HoHoHo!"

Gibson opened his mouth, but Jewel clamped her tail over his mouth.

"Leave it."

* * *

**Me: The End…! Not! **

* * *

Everyone sat down talking about what they just saw, but then suddenly a bunch of mistletoe sprung out every where and everyone looked around, and finally saw Blade100 and Angie holding a rope, laughing. 

Of course the already couples kissed, but most others found it kinds hard. Min-Min and Ren blushed, but Min-Min pecked him on the cheek…much to her Dad's dislike.

Carman and Antauri, Otto and Lila, and Gibson and Jewel did a quick kiss and blush redder than Sprx.

Sprx grabbed Nova's Santa hat and said "I think this look's better on me" And kissed her.

Blade and Liz blushed, but Blade100 pushed Liz and their lips mashed together. Blade100 laughed evilly.

Matt and D both peck Dragon on either cheek and pulled off.

Shattphire and Flame blushed hard, but Shattphire pecked Flame on the cheek and then they blushed redder.

CLICK!

Dragon and Angie held up a camera and said, "Got them all!" And everyone was going for the camera, until Dragon and Angie disappeared.

"That's not fair!" Everyone yelled.

"We know." They said out of thin air.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	2. Who gave what gift

**Who gave what gift!**

**Person: Liz-giver: Jewel. **

**Jewel-Gibson.**

**Otto-Ren.**

**Blade100-D.**

**Flame-Shattphire. **

**Blade-Otto, Liz, and D.**

**Carman-Antauri.**

**Antauri-Lila.**

**Angie-(Lion snuck it in)**

**Jin-May-Chiro.**

**Chiro-Jin-May. **

**Light Wing-Dark Wing,**

**Dark Wing-Light Wing. **

**Min-Min-Sprx. **

**Sprx-Nova. **

**Nova-Carman, Lila, & Jewel. **

**Lila-Otto (Hand made it).**

**Gibson-Angie.**

**Shattphire-Flame. **

**Matt-Dragon.**

**D-Dragon. **

**Me-Wait, who did give me mine?**

**All: EVERY ONE DID!**

**Antauri: We all pitched in with the picture, but We do not know about the frame. **

**Matt: I got the frame-**

**Me: (I give him a side hug) Thanks!**


End file.
